Alfred's Addition
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Alfred's Addition to the step it up series, last part (hopefully). Red Hood makes a Period PSA is first, Nightwing's Retaliation is second, be sure to check those out first!


Alfred softly after watching Nightwing's interview and turned off the tv, finishing off his tea as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number from memory as he stood. He smiled politely as the secretary answered and spoke with her, cleaning out his tea cup as he spoke.

He hung up once he finished his conversation and yawned, heading to his room. He shook his head as he thought, jotting down a few things on a notepad. He smiled slightly and laid back, turning off his lamp. Tomorrow night's news will be quite interesting.

Dick carefully slipped in the window and turned to close it, jumping when a hand met his Nightwing suit's ass. Alice snickered and kissed his cheek. "Have a good night?"

He nodded and lightly kissed her, unzipping the front. "Uh huh, help me out?"

She smiled and stepped back, plopping on the couch. "Nope, there's a special guest for the news tonight. Wanna see who it is? My money's on Ivy."

He shook his head and undressed, wiping his face with a cool rag. "Nah, she got in trouble last time. It'll be a while before she's allowed back on air. I'll bet Booster Gold, he usually talks the poor secretary into giving him a time spot."

She shrugged and settled back, tucking her feet under her blanket. "Well, let's see. Still got a few minutes before it starts."

He nodded and changed into loose Superman themed pajama pants. "Want snacks while I'm up?"

She hummed and shook her head. "Nah, just grab a Sprite for me."

He kissed her temple as he passed and pulled on a shirt, smiling. He grabbed the requested bottle of soda and snagged the takeout box, smiling widely. He hopped over the back of the couch and handed her the soda, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and turned onto the news channel, settling back. He started eating the cold leftovers and propped his feet up, leaning back. He blinked when he saw Alfred sitting across from Vicki Vale and riased an eyebrow.

Alice glanced at him and shrugged. "Looks like we were both off. Oh well."

He nodded, sitting up slightly as Vicki introduced them. "Good evening everyone, Vicki Vale here with Alfred Pennyworth, butler of the Wayne family."

Alfred smiled and sipped his tea. "Thank you, Miss Vale. It is a lovely night, isn't it?"

She nodded and glanced at the notes in her hand. "It is, it's very quiet tonight. Now, I understand you have some additions you would like to formally make to the Step it up trend."

He nodded and set his glass on the saucer, gently setting them on the table between them. "Of course. Well, it is also a bit of a story or two as well, if you don't mind."

She shook her head quickly and smiled widely. "Of course not, take your time."

He smiled and nodded, folding his togethers together. "I remember young master Jason's first anniversary. He had been with his girlfriend for a year and he wanted to do something special for her. He had the grandest idea to cook for her, however he forgot several important ingredients and ruined the meals. His pancakes also exploded onto her hair, it was a terrible mess. After the breakfast incident, he managed to get her a nice necklace she had wanted. However, when he took it to her while she was working and she tried it on, she had a terrible reaction to the metal and ended up being rushed to the hospital. He ended up spending the rest of the night not sleeping and worrying over her. Needless to say, she was thoroughly pissed at him."

Vicki nodded slightly, her mouth agape. She licked her lips and nodded slightly. "That sounds terrible."

He nodded, sipping his tea. "It was, I do believe he has yet to hear the end of it."

She nodded. "Now, I have to ask. DIck Grayson is known as one of the prettiest men of Gotham and he was raised under your care, was he not? Surely you've got a story you're willing to share."

Alfred smiled coyly, sending a chill down Dick's spine through the tv. "Of course I do. As I'm sure you're aware, he currently has a girlfriend and a stable relationship with her."

She hummed, nodding. "Of course, all of Gotham knows that."

He nodded and leaned back, loosely crossing one leg over the other. "Yes, well their first date very well could've been their last. Young Dick had spent most of his night hanging from various chandilers and staircases as he claimed it helped him think. Bluntly put, I was not pleased with seeing a young man in his twenties do such a thing. Seeing as how he spent his night awake, he overslept and almost missed the date entirely. They had planned on seeing a movie together and Miss Alice had waited for him before going to see the movie by herself, believing to be stood up. When her movie ended and she walked out, Dick was there and trying to apologize so he promised to take her to a nice dinner. Well, Miss Alice is quite anxious and Dick didn't understand until she damn-near had a panic attack at the resturant as it was a new place, she felt far too underdressed, and the menu was unfamiliar. The night ended quickly for him."

She stared, her eyes wide as her jaw hung open. He sipped his tea and hummed softly, raising an eyebrow. She straightened up and cleared her throat. "Oh, that does sound terrible."

He nodded solmenly, his eyes closed. "It was, they are both lucky Miss Seraphina and Miss Alice accepted their apologies. After that, they made it a point to be more open with each other and communicate their thoughts and feelings better."

She nodded and sipped from her water bottle. "That is good for them. Now, what would you like men to learn from those stories? I'm sure you can simplify it for them."

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, I can. This will be aimed to all watching of course, regardless of gender. Do not spend the entire night thinking of what could go wrong, have open communication, be on time, and trust your partner to understand your anxieties. I have seen both men and women expecting to be treated like kings and queens without even giving the time of day to their partner. It's truly disheartening. Even doing small things, such as checking in on them through the day and giving them inexpensive gifts without being prodded, build up a strong relationship. Most importantly, have open communication with each other."

She smiled and lightly clapped. "That sounds wonderful. I hope people hear that message and it touches on them. This has been Alfred Pennyworth, everyone."

Alfred smiled and gave the camera a steady look as he finished his tea. Dick shuddered and Alice cackled, answering her phone as Seraphina's ringtone sang out. "How did Jay take it?"

Seraphinia snickered, poking Jay's arm. "He's frozen. Pretty sure he's having flashbacks. How's Dick?"

Alice snickered, sipping her soda. "Oh, he's broken. Looks like he's torn between crying and throwing himself Wayne Tower."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, patting Jay's head when he dropped across her lap. "Pretty sure Jay's gonna sulk for a while. And, I'm sure they're done with this pettiness."

Alice snorted. "Oh yeah, they'll be done for a while. I'm sure Alfred's gotta plenty more stories up his sleeves to keep them silent for a year."

Seraphina nodded, combing her fingers through Jay's hair when he groaned into the cushion. "I'm sure he does by the sound of that groan."


End file.
